


Eating The Past

by AustinSzerbud



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Grief/Mourning, Other, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinSzerbud/pseuds/AustinSzerbud
Summary: This is a short story about Denji after the events of Chainsaw Man
Kudos: 27





	Eating The Past

Denji did a lot of odd things before going to bed each night.

He’d make sure before sleeping that every light was on in the house. 

He’d make sure to feed the fish he got the same food they liked every time. 

He’d go out to the balcony, light a cigarette and leave it there lit and burning in an ashtray.

He’d watch a movie with Nayuta and cry. 

He never understood why. 

He’d hold Nayuta close and make her feel warm and loved. Covered in dogs and warmth he’d leave her there to sleep for the night. 

His last minute school work would be done as quickly as possible trying to rush it out before sleep overtakes him. Sometimes Kobeni would call him just to make sure he hadn’t died yet. It was nice hearing the voice of someone from the division. 

His time in the Public Safety Division Four was short lived yet filled with so many firsts. 

His first time eating something besides stale bread and garbage.

His first kiss.

His first friend.

His first love.

His first family.

His first memories of anything but pain and suffering.

His first time watching friends disappear in front of him.

All because of the loss of a friend and the rev of a chainsaw.

So he did these odd things every night to try and appease the devils that kept him awake each night.

But no matter how many devils you kill and eat and blink out of existence never to be seen again in a splash of blood and a crunching of skin and bones.

You can’t eat the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so please be a bit conscious of any mistakes made. I'll definitely do something a bit more traditional next time. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
